Dead is Dead
by phole4ever
Summary: A true love kiss can break any curse, but dead is dead and there is no undoing death. I'm going to try to make this a darker story than most of my others. This is going to take place during/after "The Doctor" and my take on if Daniel actually lived. I hope you enjoy please review. Revised chapter 5 for a section
1. True Love's Kiss Can Break Any Curse

**Hey guys I am going for a darker story than usual. Let me know what you think. This is not going to be the happiest of ending. But let me know what you think of this and if I should go on with the story.**

* * *

><p>David finally let Regina be alone with Daniel. The only thing keeping her apart was the door that was containing her love in a stall. She slowly unlocked the door and opened the door. She wanted to make sure he was really there. She finally saw the Daniel standing there in his burial outfit, and found speech to her true love walking around once again.<p>

Regina was eighteen all over again, as he walked towards her. He reached out his hand as if he were to kiss her like he used to. He touched her neck but he didn't pull her in for a kiss. He tightened his grip on her neck and quickly slammed her against the wall. Regina grabbed his hand trying to get him to loosen his grip which wasn't working.

"Daniel," Regina gasped for air. "ple… sto…" She couldn't finish her words as she was losing her breaths. "I love you." She stated with all her strength she had left in her.

The words hit Daniel's ear causing him to come out of his trance releasing her from his grasp. Regina held on the wall needing to catch her breath. "Regina?" Daniel quietly asked staring at his love. Who was older and with shorter hair.

"Daniel." She sighed with relief knowing he was back.

They quickly hugged each other into a tight embrace. He still has his same smell, same soft hair. She didn't want let go of her love as tears started leave her eyes. She finally broke the hug to look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I can't believe it's really you." She stated needing examine his entire body. Daniel took a step back away from her embrace looking as if he was in pain letting out a groan. "Daniel."

"Just stop the pain." He pleaded.

Regina thought of what she hated with Snow and other enemies, true love kiss can break any curse. Maybe his pain is a curse he responded to 'I love you'. She walked up to him, and pulled him in for a soft true kiss on Daniel's lips. Regina broke the kiss to look at her love once again hoping that true love's kiss worked. Daniel brushed Regina 's hair with his fingers and smiled.

Regina couldn't help but to smile at Daniel's smile; a smile she hasn't seen in the longest time. "Are... are you back? " She asked.

Daniel sighed with relief, "I feel a lot better. What happened? "

"That's great. " Regina couldn't lose her smile, "and I'm not sure but we will figure everything out and I will catch you up to speed." Regina kissed his cheek one more time. "Come on I want you to meet someone important to me." Regina took Daniel's hand and had him follow her outside.

* * *

><p>Henry sat in the truck with David staring at the stables. "Do you think she is okay? Who was that?"<p>

David wasn't a big fan of waiting for Regina after many times of her trying to kill him and Snow. "I'm sure she is fine she has her magic."

"But who is he Gramps." Henry questioned David still caring for his mother no matter what.

"He is..." David started but paused as he saw Regina walking out of the stables with Daniel the man who tried to killed Henry. David jumped out of the truck to the couple. "What the hell is going on? I thought you were going to take care of him?"

Regina placed her hand to stop David from coming near them. "David it's fine he is okay. He won't hurt anyone."

"Really if I haven't heard that before he nearly killed Henry." David snapped.

"Get out of my way I would like to speak to my son. Henry, " She called out walking towards the truck.

David stepped in front of the two, "He isn't going anywhere near him."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at David, "You need to get over yourself." She said walking towards the truck to speak to Henry, "Are you okay" She asked her son after Daniel choked and threw him.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you? Who is he?" Henry asked his mother.

"I'm great and we'll talk about it later. Do you want to meet at granny's for breakfast?" Regina asked really needing to spend time with Henry.

Henry smiled seeing how much Regina has changed. "Yes I'd like that. See you tomorrow." He pulled her in for a hug.

Regina walked back from the truck to look at David, "Have fun charming." she took Daniel's hands and looked in his eyes. "Come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up." Regina smiled walking them to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review Do you think I should continue on with the story?<strong>


	2. Feels Like The First Time

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Regina drove home with Daniel. She had to explain the modern between world and the Enchanted Forest. She pulled into the drive way, and helped Daniel out of the car. She took her keys to unlock the front door.<p>

Daniel followed his love through the threshold. He was amazing with the structure of the house even though he remembered of Regina's previous place. "I like the place."

"Yes? I love it, it is all I need." Regina turned to Daniel to see him still confused. She stared at his bloody hands and his sweaty hair, "Come on upstairs, do you want to get clean?"

Daniel smiled, "That would be great." Regina nodded while taking his hand. She assisted him upstairs into her room ."Should I be in here?" Daniel asked Regina seeing that he is in be room.

Regina smiled looking her love remembering how the Enchanted Forest ways were. "Yes you're perfectly fine being in here. " She stepped into the closet looking for some of Graham's clothes. "Here those are for you."Regina placed the clothes on the bed, " and you are going to take your shower in here." Regina escorted Daniel in the bathroom. She explained the wonders of indoor plumbing. She showed him how the shower worked, ''So will you be okay?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes I think I've got this down."

"Alright then I'm going to head down stairs and whip up my famous lasagna for dinner. If you need anything I'll be downstairs. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Regina."

* * *

><p>After getting out of the shower Daniel figured out how to put on the jeans and button down. He followed him smell to figure out where Regina was at downstairs. He saw her standing in the kitchen working on the dish. She had her blazer off and an apron on. "This room smells great."<p>

Regina turned from the sink to look at Daniel. Graham's clothes looked fantastic on him; he filled the jeans just perfectly, and that he only button a few buttons up. "Thank you, and you look amazing. How do you feel?"

"Great, you're right indoor plumbing is great, a hot shower was incredible." Daniel agreed with his love.

Regina took to wine glasses out of the cabinet to place on the counter. "Well there is a lot you are going enjoy of this land."She informed Daniel as she poured wine into the glasses; she slid a glass to Daniel.

Daniel took the glass, "I'm intrigue to this is place."

"The best thing we don't have my mother or Snow White to ruin this second chance." Regina quickly lost her smile not realizing what she said until it left her mouth. She stepped closer to Daniel, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm glad you are back and I am never going to lose you again."

Daniel smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay I know what you meant and we should live this second chance by the moment, because I now know planning isn't guaranteed. Sometimes things can rip your life away."

Tears fell down Regina's cheek knowing he was always her grounding voice, and if he were alive she wouldn't have done all the terrible things she did. "You're right we need to treat every moment like it's our last. So what do you want? "Regina questioned breaking the hug to look into her eyes.

"Well there was one thing we never got to experience. I know we're not married but if you allow me?" Daniel began to shyly asked for Regina's permission.

Regina smiled knowing what Daniel was asking for, this was one of the things she has desired since she lost her virginity to the king. "Do you want to go up to the bedroom?" She asked taking off her apron.

"Well there isn't any other place to have it."

Regina cocked her eyebrow not wanting to explain her twenty-eight plus years that she had with Graham, and she didn't want overwhelm his traditional thoughts. "Of course." She smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

They headed up to her bedroom once again. They walked through the threshold. She turned around to lock her eyes with him. Daniel pulled her in for a passionate kissed. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths; they were enjoying the familiar tastes. Regina ran one of her hands down Daniel's chest to slide her hand down his pants; needing to get a grip of his soft manhood to start stroking it. Daniel chuckled before breaking their kiss, "That feels great."

"Just wait." Regina smirked. She looked into his blue eyes once again, and knew that this wasn't a time to be dominating to him. He wasn't Graham or the king. She wanted to make love to Daniel. Regina had to keep in her mind not to pounce her love like she has wanted to for so many years. It was his first time she need to take her time with him for both of them to be able to enjoy the deed. She removed her hand from his pants and guided her love sit on the bed.

She looked into the charming blue eyes that she loved so much. "I love you" Daniel stated.

Her smile grow ten times bigger. She caressed his cheeks, "I love you too." She softly started another kiss this time slowing her pace wanting this night to last for a long time. She straddled him to continue with their small kisses. Regina took one of her free hands and placed it on his bare chest, to push him down on the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt. She stroked her figures up and down his chest causing him goosebumps. She moved her kiss down to his neck. Regina continued to feel his entire chest she wanted to every inch of his body. She felt a rough patch of skin at his heart.

Regina quickly stopped kissing his neck to look at the patch. Her thumb traced the risen skin. She was trying to figure out why his skin grown back fully together like her victims have. Daniel noticed the expression on her face, "Is everything okay?" He questioned.

Regina's eyes returned to his, and she didn't want to ruin their night. "Yes. Everything is fine now where were we? " She smiled once again. She began to kiss him down his chest and eventually hit the edge of his pants. She unzipped his pants; however she didn't want rush their night. Regina returned to kiss his lips once more. "I love you." She stated in between breaths.

Daniel began playing with her hair as he deepening their soft kiss. He flipped her on to the bed for him to take control of the night. He started to suck on her neck and bite on her earlobe like she loved in the past. He heard her giggle knowing that he was right to her sensitive spot that she still has. He moved one of his hand up her side and up to cup one of her breasts. He quickly took his hand away.

"Don't." Regina wined.

Daniel looked in Regina's eyes and gave her a quick kiss. "what?"

"Put it back." She commanded as she unbuttoned her shirt. She revealed her white laced bra and her naked stomach.

Daniel was at an awe seeing Regina's unclothed body. "You are so beautiful."

Regina enjoyed hearing the compliment that Daniel spoke; she threw off her shirt and took off her bra for him. Daniel brushed her stomach with the back of his hand; with his gentle touch it gave Regina goosebumps. Regina took his hand to have him cupped her breasts. He kissed the other breasts. She let out a pleasure filled moan as began to suck on her nipple. "Oh Daniel, make love to me." She commanded needing more from him. She began to massage his soft shaft again.

Daniel loved the feeling of his massage he let a moan escape. He released her nipple and looked at her complicated skirt and shoes. " How do you...?"

"Oh." Regina almost forgot that Daniel only remembers the clothes fun the Enchanted Forest. "Here, I'll help you." Regina sat up to take off her boots; and she had no problem to continue kissing his lips that she missed for so long. She quickly took off her skirt and nylons. She guided them to have her rest her head on her pillow. She help take off the jeans he was wearing.

"Are you ready?"Daniel looked into her eyes asking for her permission; as he hovered over his love.

"I've been ready my whole life." Regina explained as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daniel gently entered Regina's wet core for the first time. Regina pulled his body closer to her; needing to him as close to her as possible. She helped him start a pace. Regina felt complete this was what she has wanted since she met Daniel and that night could last forever and she could be okay. "Regina."He panted out "I love you."

"I love you too."Regina moaned out, pulling him for another passionate kiss. Her fingers ran up and down on his back . Daniel loved the moans coming from Regina; he decided to nibble at her neck again and sped up his pace. "Oh, oh my Daniel! Right there." Regina yelled digging her nails into his back.

They both were finding themselves near their climax. Regina tried to calm herself so she could wait for his release. Daniel locked his eyes with Regina's, "Are, I'm," He panted out, as he felt her muscles tighten around his manhood.

"Yes." She cried out to her love. Regina was feeling the best release she recieved with Daniel in her arms.

Daniel came at the sight and the feeling of Regina's release. "Oh Regina!" As he finished his climax he laid head on the empty pillow. Regina couldn't stop smiling and kissed his shoulder. "How was that?" He asked nearly out of breath.

"It was incredibly amazing. I was like the first time ever."

* * *

><p>Regina and Daniel spent the whole night making love over and over again. At one point Regina was rested her head on his pecks trying to sleep. Daniel was brushing her hair with his fingers and he could hear her breathe. "Regina?" He whispered.<p>

"Hmm?" She moaned enjoying listening to his heart beat.

"Why didn't you move on when I died?" He asked.

"Because I love you and you were killed before we could experience life." She tried to explained.

"What if I never came back?"

"Shh," Regina didn't want to have that conversation with Daniel.

"Well if anything ever happens to me; I want you to be able to find someone else, and be able to love again." Daniel expressed his feelings for his love; knowing about how he almost missed out on his life.

Regina didn't like talking about her heartache of the past of Daniel dying, and she didn't want to think of him possibly dying again. "Daniel." She propted herself on Daniel's chest; to look at him in the eyes. "You are not going to leave me agagain. I finally got you back in my life and with nobody here to stop us from being together. Okay?" She questioned her love as she started to kiss his chin. "So please stop with this kind of talk."

" Yeah, I'm just telling you how I feel."

"Well do you want to know what I feeling?" Regina asked dropping her hand down his chest.

Daniel cocked his eyebrow, "Why Ms. Mills are you seducing me?"

Regina smirked and brushed her lips against his as she straddled him. "If it works."

"Don't worry it is."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed please review on what you think of the story so far if you think I should continue.<strong>


	3. Breakfast

**I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p>Regina woke up with Daniel laying next to her. She traced her finger around his nose and down his body. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was still lying in her bed and was jumped out of bed. She placed her silky bathrobe on before she headed downstairs for her to get motivated for the day. Her day was filled of her having breakfast with her son and the love other life. She felt complete and was in a fantastic mood that no one could bring her down.<p>

Regina stepped on the cold tile on the kitchen floor. She felt everything was different that morning than usual. She put on a pot of coffee as she began to clean up the mess of dinner that wasn't eaten. She took the completely burnt lasagna out of the oven place in the sink. Regina took out the supplies to make a delicious cup of coffee for her and Daniel. She made both cups the way she likes to drink it hopefully Daniel would enjoy it too.

Regina returned to her bedroom; she saw her love still asleep. She placed his cup on her night stand as she watched him sleep. The buzz on the alarm clock went off. Daniel sat up to the annoying loud sound that the alarm was making. "What is that terrible noise?" Daniel looked at Regina.

Regina quietly laughed at the fact Daniel has to get use to the modern day things. "It's just the alarm clock darling. It helps me to get up and get ready for my days." She explained while turning the sound off. "Here I made you some coffee, because we need to get ready for the day."

Daniel's head hit the pillow being exhausted from the night they had. "Do we have to get ready? Can we just lay here in this comfortable bed?"

Regina was tempted with the offer of her and Daniel being lazy in bed together but Henry agreed to have breakfast with at Granny's and she wasn't going to give up spending time with her son for a chance to be lazy. "If you want you can stay in bed, but I'm going to meet Henry for breakfast." She informed as she walked in her closet to pick out an outfit for the day and to find Daniel a few more clothes that she might have.

Daniel recalled the name that Regina briefly spoke about during one of their breaks they had. "Your son?" He watched her nod her head. "If he is your son, then why doesn't he live here?"

"It's complicated." She started walking back towards him to hand him clothes, and sat down next to him.

"I have time." He said putting on his shirt.

"I adopted him, and his real mother came back into his life and he rather live with her and her family than with me." Regina explained.

Daniel took Regina's hand, "That doesn't seem too complicated." He stated as he started kissing her neck.

"Did I mention that he is Snow White's grandson?" She quietly stated.

"How did you manage to do that?"

Guilt formed in Regina's stomach; a feeling she hasn't felt in the longest time. She quickly moved away from Daniel to look at her love, "Daniel I haven't been the greatest person since you died. In fact I've been probably one of the worst. We are all here in this land because of me. I purposely cursed everyone in our land because I wasn't happy and I wanted everyone to suffer. Especially I wanted want to have Snow and her family to be tortured. Snow didn't know that she had a grandchild and I didn't know he was her grandchild until his mother came along." Regina confessed to her love a small fraction of the things she did.

"Hey," He said pulling her towards him and having her sit on his lap. "It's going to be okay. You just have to work at mending the bonds that you broke."

Regina loved that Daniel used to always be her grounding voice. "That is going to be really hard to do, almost everyone in this town doesn't like me. Personally I could careless about them too."

"But at least you can start from... Ah." Daniel cried out whiled grabbing his heart.

"Daniel?" Regina questioned, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He grunted rubbing his heart.

Regina pushed his hand out of the way to see the scar turning a dark red almost black color. She lightly touched the very warm scar. "We need to get to Dr. Whale he needs to fix your stitches."

"Regina I'm fine. Let's go meet your son for breakfast I am starving." Daniel explained wanting his love to see her child.

"Daniel..."

Daniel took her neck and looked at her in the eyes. "I am fine." He cut her off, "We are going to see Henry." He commanded and gave her a small kiss.

* * *

><p>The couple of walked to Granny's place, and they were sat in a booth waiting for Henry. Regina hand her arm wrapped around Daniel's arm with her hand resting on his knee. Daniel was looking over the menu trying to figure out what he want. "Do you need help? I adore having apple pancakes." Regina suggested.<p>

"What will it be." Granny walked up to the table. Regina looked away from the menu to Granny, "Oh it's you, I didn't recognize you."

"Yes. Well we would like mine and Henry's usual, and darling?" Regina asked.

"Darling? Good luck trying to make things work with her in your life." Granny made her snarky remark.

"Do you have a problem?" Regina snapped.

"Hey mom." Henry sat down at the table with David.

Regina was thrilled to Henry actually showed and greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning Henry did you sleep well last night? David. " She acknowledge that David Nolan was at the table."Can we please have a breakfast" She asked David.

"In fine Gramps." Henry looked at David.

"If you need me I'll be right over there." David listened to Henry's wishes.

''Thank you." Regina softly expressed gratitude to one of the people that she could not stand. ''Have you decided?" Regina questioned.

Daniel was overwhelmed with the options that were right in front of him. "I am going with the eggs, toast, and..."

"Go with the bacon extra crispy." Henry suggested.

"Okay I will go with that. Thank you." Daniel smiled to Granny. He noticed Henry staring at him, "How are you Henry?"

"So you're dead right?"Henry questioned by cutting down to the chase.

"Well not anymore. He is living and breathing." Regina informed. "How do you know that he was dead?"

"Gramps told about me about what happened." Henry nodded and the curious kid that he is, "How did you come back?"

"I don't know." Daniel responded.

Regina was thinking of all the questions that Henry was asking, and thinking he had a point of all the questions. She did want to change the subject. "You know I heard David got you a new horse, well Daniel taught me how to ride as well as I do. If you want maybe he can teach you?" Regina suggested.

"Really? That would be great." Henry smiled with excitement really wanting to know how to ride. "When can we start?"

Granny placed the food down for the three to eat. Regina looked at Daniel making sure it was okay that she offered Henry, his services. "After school we can go."

"Thank you mom, and Daniel."

"No problem, and you are right with this bacon this is amazing." Daniel stated before he began to rub his chest one more time. Regina looked at him and he shook his head at her.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Regina stopped Daniel as they were taking a stroll through Storybrook after they left Granny's. "Daniel, is your heart bothering you again?"<p>

"No, I'm okay."

Regina saw the look on his face and not wanting to look at her in the eyes. "Daniel, please I want to make sure you are okay. If it is hurting we can go to Dr. Whale for him to make you better."

Daniel pulled Regina into an embrace. He lifted her chin to have their eyes lock, "My dearest love, I promise it isn't that bad, but if you want we can go talk to your Dr. Whale for him to tell you that I am."

"Okay let's go see him, because that scar isn't healing properly. I want to make sure it isn't infected." Regina commanded. "I love you."

Daniel saw the concern in Regina's eyes, "I love you too." He said pulling her into a kiss. He liked that each kiss from his true love help ease the sting in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Folks Please Review.<strong>


	4. Daniel?

**Hey guys back I know it is kind of short but I've been busy and thanks for all the followers and reviews.**

* * *

><p>Regina walked into Mr Gold shop after they went to the hospital looking for Dr. Whale. "He's not here dearie," Rumpel stated for he turned around to greet his apprentice.<p>

"Well where is he?" Regina questioned with attitude.

Daniel tried to take away the tension. He stuck his hand out, "Hello I'm..."

Rumpel looked at the stable hand, "Daniel the stable hand for this one and got romantically involved with her and her mother ripped your heart out. Yes I know who you are." Rumpel looked at Regina," Whale can't help you.I told you before dead is dead"

Regina didn't like Rumpel's negative thoughts and know that something will help her loves pain."You're just upset that you can't revive the dead and someone else can."

Rumpel somehow enjoyed watching Regina get pissed, he gave her a smirk. ''I know how to choose my battles and this is unnatural."

Regina knows about his cryptic ways, "So you can help him "

Daniel saw the plea in his loves eyes to figure out what was going on with his burning scar. "You know it's fine thank you tor your time,'' Daniel wanted to stop the worry, he walked towards the door with Regina.

Rumpel wanted give Regina one more piece of advice, " Your Majesty that heart isn't his and doesn't belong to him no matter how much you try that heart will rot with him."

Regina paused for a moment not wanting to retain what she heard. "You're wrong I will figure it out and have my happiness with him." Regina walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Daniel watched Regina from a distance who was sitting at the table going through some of her old books . He walked into the kitchen to make her dinner with these modern equipment . Regina heard the shuffling in the kitchen. She knew she needed to ignore her fear of losing him, and spend time with him.<p>

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

Daniel looked at his love who was standing at the counter, "I want to make you food, if I can manage to work this kitchen."

Regina smiled knowing it took her time to learn how to cook. "This is actually really easy. It just takes a bit to learn." She informed while pulling a cook book out of a drawer. "What do you want to eat?"

"Well everything I've eaten in this world has been delicious."

Regina figured she could do something simple and began to boil pasta. She spent time with Daniel teaching him how to use the oven, stove, and microwave. She enjoyed being able to do things with him as a couple should unlike their past.

They sat down at the table to enjoy the food they made together and their glass of wine. Regina watched Daniel eat. Daniel took her hand, "What is it my love?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure, you haven't touched anything on your plate."

"I'm sure. I'm just taking this all in." Regina stated not wanting to express how worried she is about losing him again.

Daniel could clearly see that something was distracting her all day. "You know we could take this bottle of wine up stairs." He questioned trying keep her mind on them.

Regina cocked her eyebrow, enjoying the temptation. She leaned in to place a kiss his cheek. "I would like that."

Daniel stood up as he helped Regina up. He caressed her cheek as he locked eyes with her, "Then lead the way."

"As you wish." They walked upstairs to be closer to each other with Daniel remembering the bottle of wine with them.

They walked into Regina's room, when Daniel pulled her in an embrace to start a passionate kiss. Regina slowly broke the kiss to look into his eyes. She began to unbutton his shirt. She could never get tired of undressing her love. He threw the shirt on to the floor. Regina looked down to heart to see it's getting worse. She softly placed her hand on his rough skin, and the black veins surrounding his skin.

Daniel lifted his love's chin. "What is it?"

"Is it bothering you?" She finally returned her eyes to his.

"Let's not worry about it. We are here together." He stated leaning in for another kiss.

Regina pulled back, "Let's not." She commanded.

"Why."

"Can you just hold me?" Regina asked just wanting to be in his arms and talk for the night.

"I would love to."

The couple ending up talking and kissing all night and falling asleep in each other's arms. Once Regina knew that Daniel was sound a sleep, she went back down to the dinning room table to find a cure for Daniel. She was finally happy with Daniel and Henry in her life and wasn't going to lose either of them.

Regina looked out of the window at dusk realizing she was up all night and still haven't found out anything. She went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As she turned to enter back into the dinning room to jump at Daniel standing in the doorway. "You scared me, do you want some coffee?"She questioned. Regina was becoming nervous with the lack of response; she re questioned, "Daniel?" She saw the blank look in his eyes that she saw at the stables.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the small chapter. Please Review<strong>


	5. Heart Exchange

_**Hi guys here is an update alittle short but I hope you enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

><p>Regina took a step back from Daniel seeing the blank stare in his, "Daniel are you okay?" There was no answer from her love as he walked closer to her. "Daniel, I know you are in there." Regina stated taking his hand knowing she stopped this trance took a step forward and grabbed his hand while she caressed his cheek. "I love you."<p>

"Regina," Daniel winced tightening her grip as he collapsed back on the counter. Daniel took his free hand grab his chest.

"What's wrong?" She questioned as sweat began to run down his face, as they slowly sat down on the floor. Daniel couldn't speak with the pain he was in. "Daniel, please" Regina unbuttoned the nightshirt to see his chest now marked with a black hole.

"I..." Daniel tried to explain what was going on, but he was trying to catch air to breathe over words.

Regina saw the pain in his eyes. She knew she needed to talk to Wale about her love even more now. "Come on we are going to the hospital."

"No, I can't." Daniel finally confessed the pain to his love.

Regina refused to hear that from her love and she wasn't going to lose him again. She quickly grabbed her phone to call Doctor Wale. "Regina, what can I help you with?" Whale questioned.

"You're operation didn't work. You need to get her now and fix this." She commanded to the annoying doctor.

"I'm sorry but making house calls isn't in my schedule today." Wale never liked taking orders from her.

"I don't care, you started this mess and you are to help me or you will be without a job in this town." Regina threatened, with the lack of words Regina finished, "I will see you here in less than thirty minutes." She hung up the phone with Whale and returned to his love, "It's okay my love." Regina took Daniel's hand once again. "Whale is on his way, he is going to help." Regina made sure she fought her tears for Daniel to not be able to see her panic. Daniel smiled at his love, knowing she wasn't ready to let go. She saw his smile, she couldn't help but to smile at him with all her fears to go away, "What?"

"You are so beautiful and I love you." He heavily let out.

She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, "Hey don't over do yourself, and I love you too." Daniel pulled his love in for a soft kiss. He loved to kiss his soft lips, and knew every kiss he shared with her calmed his pain. Regina parted the kiss to look into his eyes. "Are you okay love?"

Daniel smiled and was breathing normally, "I am perfect right here."

Regina placed her hand on Daniel's very cold chest. She looked at the black hole and the black veins that surrounded the area. "I know what I need to do. Will you be okay here by yourself for few?" She asked not sure about leaving him alone for now.

"Yes, my love I will be fine. I'm going to wait for Wale. " He stated as he stood back up.

Regina started a passionate kiss, before she left her love to complete her plan.

* * *

><p>Regina went into her vault to look at her hearts and knowing Daniel needed a new heart. She tried to remember which heart belongs to who. She took a box, she brought it further into her vault to look at her potions to help create strength on the heart. The spell created a golden look to the heart. Regina shed a tear as she prayed that this heart of a priest and the potion would work. She didn't want to lose this happiness that she has had in the past two days. She enjoyed the light in her life, like she had while she was a teenager.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina walked in her house to see Daniel asleep on her couch and Wale standing besides him. She quickly walked in between the two. "What did you do?"<p>

"Relax he is just asleep; so we can fix your problem." Wale arrogance just seeped out his mouth.

"Excuse me this is your fault." She was about to start a pissing contest with Wale, but she knew that it wasn't important to argue she needed to fix her love. "It doesn't matter here I want you to use this." She commanded.

Wale took the heart and examined it, "What's wrong with..."

"It doesn't matter, you are using this heart." She snapped.

"Fine, can you please remove the heart that he has?" He asked the mayor who knows how to remove a heart.

"Yes." Regina's heart was splitting in half as she reached into the black hole. Daniel's insides didn't feel right there was an emptiness to it. She removed her hand to pull out the pitch black heart that was giving off a terrible aroma. Regina's hand had a black liquid dripping off. She shot her eyes to Wale, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing that was a normal heart when I put it in him." Wale explained.

Regina stood up, "Fix this." She hissed as she went into the kitchen. She threw the rotten heart in the trash, and continued to wash her hands. She took a moment to catch her breath, after watching her love being in near death pain.

* * *

><p>Wale looked at Daniel thought of leave him laying on the couch and take the heart for his brother. But he wants to see what she did to this random heart and wants to know if it will work. He took the golden red heart and placed it in the corpse. he looked at his watch to see the minutes that past by like before.<p>

Daniel finally gasped for air to awake from him sleep he grabbed Wale's hand to sit up. "Regina?" He called out. "What happened."

"You're okay. Regina is in the kitchen." He stated.

Daniel walked into the kitchen starring at his love hunched over the sink, hearing her sob, "Regina?" He questioned.

Regina quickly turned to her love's voice. Daniel was standing there perfectly fine. She touched his chest to see the black veins that were slowly going away. She quickly pull him for an embrace knowing the new heart is going to work. "How are you feeling?" She questioned looking into his blue eyes.

"I feel a lot better." He caresses her cheek and wiping her tear running from her cheek.

Regina watched him smile and nod his head. Tears continued to fall down her face with rejoice which helped a smile form on her face. She pulled him for a kiss, and would never let him go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed please review please let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**there is more to come.**_


	6. My Own Little Family

_**Hey guys hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Daniel broke the kiss to look into his love's eyes, "Are you okay?" He questioned the tears.<p>

Regina smiled as she brushed his hair, "I'm great I..." She started getting stopped in mid sentence as she heard the door bell ring. She looked from her love towards the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No I don't think so." Regina broke the embrace to move way to the door. She opened the door to no other but Henry and David. "Henry what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom, I was thinking that maybe we can do my riding lesson with Daniel today." Henry walked into the house.

Regina loved her son being in their house and wanting in her assistance. She stepped forward, to be closer to Henry, "Well we need to ask Daniel." She explained.

"Ask Daniel what?" Daniel questioned as he was fixing his night shirt.

Regina looked at Daniel and stepped behind Henry; she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Henry asked if you can give him a riding lesson today."

Daniel smirked, "I'd love to let me get changed and we can head out. That is if it's okay with you?" He asked Charming.

David looked at the smile on Henry's face, "Yes, but with my supervision."

Regina didn't enjoy that David wants to be lurking in her life with the two people she cares about the most. She didn't say how she felt for the best of Henry. "Okay let's get changed and we'll be ready." Regina explained not liking being in her pajamas at this hour, but after the hectic morning she had no choice.

* * *

><p>The four of them spent the afternoon at the stables. Regina wasn't happy with spending her afternoon with David Nolan. The rest of the afternoon paid off when Henry asked to have dinner and spend the night over her house to sleep in his bed. She finally had the chance to cook a proper meal for Daniel for him to enjoy.<p>

Regina watched the boys finishing up their meals. She took a sip of wine, "How is the food?" She asked them.

"This is fantastic, I love the food here." Daniel expressed.

"Have you ever had ice cream before?" Henry asked his mother's love.

Daniel looked at Regina not really remembering all the names of the food he has eaten in the past three days. "No, he hasn't but I do have an apple pie in the oven which should be ready and I have vanilla ice cream for it, I know how much you like the two." Regina informed her son.

Henry smiled to his mother and looked at Daniel, "Yay, Daniel if you love this food this desert is amazing."

"Well I'm ready to try it." He mentioned as he placed his fork down.

Regina placed her glass down as she stood up from the table to clear the table. She went into the kitchen to make their plates and to bring it to them. She was heading back into the kitchen. "Mom are you not going to have some?"

"No I'm going to go clean up the kitchen you two enjoy." She smiled at the boys. She loved the view she had in her dining room. She finally has her family that she has always wanted. She left the two to get to know each other better.

* * *

><p>The night grew older and Regina needed to tuck Henry into bed for him to get a full eight hours of sleep. She was really happy with her son wanting to sleep in his bed. She gave him a kiss good night and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She stood in the door way of the kitchen as she watched Daniel put away the dishes on the dish rack.<p>

Daniel could feel her staring at him which caused him to turn around to look at his love. "Hey," He greeted.

"Hi,"

"How is Henry?"

She walked further into the kitchen to get out glasses and the bottle of wine she opened earlier. "He is quite happy and tired. He definitely adores you." She informed as she handed her love a glass.

"He is a good kid you raised him well." He said taking a sip out of his glass.

"Thank you." She finished putting things away.

"You know he is a good student." Daniel informed. He took a fork from the rack to eat a couple of bites of her pie.

Regina stepped over to the counter to join Daniel for a snack. "I can see that, he does well in school."

"I can see that. Now this here is delicious warm and cold." He pointed out the pie.

"There are many amazing foods in the world."

"And I can't wait to try it all." He locked eyes with his love.

Regina became weak in the knees when she looked into Daniel's blue eyes. "Now, I think we have had a long day and I think we should maybe go upstairs." She suggested turned away from the counter.

Daniel mirrored Regina to move in closer. He pulled Regina's blouse towards him, "Well do you want to go to bed?" He questioned as unbuttoned the bottom two buttons.

"Well we can do more enjoyable activities than sleep." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daniel knew he needed to treat every moment like his last for her, because he doesn't know how long he has. He lifted her legs up for him to be able to carry her. "What could you have in mind?" He questioned as he walked them upstairs. He walked them through the threshold of her room and kicked the door closed. He sat them down on the bed which lead Regina adjust her body to straddle his body. Daniel slowly continued to unbutton the blouse. He threw the blouse on to the floor. Once again he was able to examined her nearly naked body, he traced every in of her body with his hands.

Regina ripped off his shirt to reveal his toned chest. She loved resting her hands on him. She let out moan as he began to kiss her soft skin. He ran his hands up her back and grabbed her bra straps to pull them off of her shoulders. She unclasped her bra to have it sink down into their laps. She wrapped her arms around his neck; as he pulled her tightly against him and his mouth met an exposed nipple.

Regina loved being held by Daniel. She felt completely safe in his arms and didn't want to be released from this moment. Her hands was feeling every inch of his chest, back, and arms. She eventually started playing with his soft blonde hair. Daniel stopped kissing her and looked up at the beauty who was sitting on him. Regina looked down into his eyes, "What?" She questioned the silence.

Daniel loved the smile she always gives him, "I just want you to be happy, no matter what I want you to be happy." He commanded.

Regina caressed his cheeks, "I am happy, this day has been perfect. I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world." She explained. She loved having her little family with her today.

"I just want to make sure. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina loved how caring he was to her even after all she told, a tear left her eye. She pulled him in for a deep kiss and pinned him down to the bed. Her tongue parted their lips for them to become closer. They helped each other finish undressing. Regina trailed her hand down his chest feeling he didn't need any help from her. She didn't want to break their kiss, and guided him to enter her. Daniel started a pace of his own as he rolled her on to her back. He wasn't going to rush he was going to take his time with her on this night. He broke her kiss needing to see his love's face. He very much loved watching her bottom lip quiver as she left out soft cries.

He could feel their release approaching. He caressed her cheek to make sure she was looking into his eyes. He grabbed both of her hands. He made her feel more connected to anyone at that moment as their climax released together staring in each other's eyes. She pulled him down for a tight embrace as she trembled in his arms. "Daniel." She squealed out of breath.

Daniel knew that was the perfect for her. He looked at Regina, "I know." He said falling back on the other side of the bed.

Regina smirked, trying to catch her breath. "As long as you know." She laid her head on his sweaty chest, loving the sound of his heart beat. "I could live like this forever." She explained holding his hand.

He wrapped his arm around her body as he began running his fingers through her hair, "Yes, I could lay right here with you in my arms like this til the end of time." He kissed the top of her head before tightening the embrace for her to feel complete. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Daniel kept Regina in his arms until she fell asleep. He enjoyed the dark haired beauty looking so peaceful while sleep on his chest. He knew she didn't want to let him go, but he also knew he shouldn't be there after the epidemic from that morning. Daniel's chest was burning earlier in the day and during their love making. He slowly got out of bed not to wake his love. He quietly stepped into the bathroom to turn on the light to look in the mirror. He looked at his chest causing a black hole like before but faster. He looked away from the mirror to watch his love laying on her bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what you think please review<strong>_


End file.
